petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coherents
'The Coherents '''are a special team of Petronas City residents, which have been summoned several times to stop threats that could harm the city. The team was originally formed by the Gypsies of Petronas, by Andrija to be more precise, in March 2012 to stop an evil businessman from destroying the city. The team consists of James Robinson, a mutant with strong legs and a moral compass, Dan Timbly, a willful teenager who practices Element Duel, Santa Claus Bifsi II, a drunk and a former Santa Claus, and Vlado Krklec, an intelligent individual who filmed a ghost in The Haunted House. The team was formed when Patrik Von Dolph threatened Petronas as he wanted to summon The Great Goronoth and destroy the city. The Gypsies were aware of the businessman's plans and brought together the four individuals that could save Petronas. Eventually, The Coherents defeated Von Dolph and dissolved. They sometimes later quarrelled, but eventually decided to work together to stop Tymerio of The Shadow Men. History Background In late 2011, James Robinson, after a series of misfortunate events including a possiblity of being experimented on by doctor Mihael Konpijutor, survived his own suicide and afterwards was proven to be a mutant. Rejected by the X-Men, he left Petronas where he was being searched for, and hid in a nearby village where he met Olaf the Merchant. before his jump from the top of The Campanile.]] Sometimes later, Dan Timbly, a 15-year-old, was supposed to fight in an Element Duel World Tournament under his trainer Wada. Wada died just before the tournament in the Petronas General Hospital, and Dan never ended up fighting in the tournament. Several months later, Santa Claus Bifsi II arrived to Petronas after wandering the world for years. He met drug dealer Mate and started leading a troubled life filled with drugs and alcohol. Vlado Krklec soon decided to sleep in The Haunted House, where he filmed a ghost named Kestler. He put the video on the internet and immediately became a celebrity. following Wada.]] Around this time, the Gypsies heard rumors about Patrik Von Dolph, who opened his business company in the middle of Petronas. Von Dolph was in the possession of a corner of an ancient tablet, which was found and brought to Petronas Museum. Von Dolph was ready to steal the tablet from the museum and place it within the corner he had possessed. This would allow him to summon The Great Goronoth, an ancient monster which would destroy Petronas under Von Dolph's control. The Gypsies, under their leader Andrija, decided to react. Krešimir hired Santa Claus Bifsi II to track down James Robinson, and also met with Vlado Krklec as he had experience with the paranormal. They needed a fighter to fight Von Dolph, but they were afraid someone famous from the Element Duel world wouldn't believe them and would in the process beat them up, so they hired Dan Timbly to fight for them. Dan accepted as he believed his mother and himself to be poor. Bifsi, Krklec and Timbly were placed in the Gypsy neighbourhood. ''The Coherents The Gypsies of Petronas located James Robinson in Wololo's Village and sent two of their women to meet him and bring him back to the city. James was reluctant to accept the offer to return to the city at first, but was told by Olaf the Merchant to go. The Gypsies claimed they would make him safe, as he knew he was wanted by several people, including mayor Helliar, mafia boss Lorgo, and doctor Mihael Konpijutor. He and the two Gypsies arrived to Petronas, right into the Gypsy neighbourhood, where Robinson was being awaited by Santa Claus Bifsi II, Dan Timbly, and Vlado Krklec. The team was now assembled and was tasked with their first missions against Patrik Von Dolph. The next morning, Vlado and Bifsi, under disguise, stopped Von Dolph who was heading to work and talked nonsense to him, only to detain him so that James and Dan could have more time to break into Von Dolph's house in the other part of the city. talking to Dan Timbly.]] James and Dan broke into the house to search for important documents, but ultimately found nothing. The two went to the opposite side of the street to Dan's house. Robinson was, however, seen by Franjo Filipović, who decided to inform the mayor about Robinson's presence in Petronas and thus gain money. James soon met Dan's mother, Lara Timbly, who said he looked like 'the famous Robinson', but Robinson pretended his name was 'Mr. Perek'. Later, Dan & James and Vlado & Santa re-united near the Military Base, only to share their experiences. They returned to the Gypsy neighbourhood. At night, while Vlado was talking to James, Dan got an idea to defeat Von Dolph using the power of the Rose Path object. Dan took some disguise and went to the old city core with Vlado, who waited for him as Dan talked to mayor Helliar. Helliar claimed Rose Path's object was found by Sašo Šimić, and wouldn't give more information. Dan was also aware he couldn't mention Von Dolph's plan, as Helliar wouldn't believe in such crazy plan. and Vlado Krklec visit Sašo Šimić.]] In the meantime, the police caught Lara Timbly and took her to the Police Station. This was done as James Robinson, who was still wanted, was seen in her house. Vlado, while waiting for Dan, heard about the news and informed him when he came back. The two then visited Sašo Šimić, who told them the Rose Path object is real, but it is impossible to get it out from its position and use it. Dan and Vlado returned to the Gypsy neighbourhood, and along with James and Dan, were approached by the leader of Gypsies, Andrija, who formed the team. He claimed the team's name was 'The Coherents'. The next morning, Vlado returned home and watched the video of a ghost he had filmed in The Haunted House, but was taken to the Police Station by a policeman who decided to arrest him. Vlado was arrested because of the video he had put on the internet, regardless of mayor Helliar's strict orders not to put the video online. Santa soon went to Vlado's house, but didn't find Vlado inside. Nevertheless, he sat on a couch and watched television. He found out on the news that Vlado was arrested and that Akhmunkaron's Tablet, which Von Dolph was after, was stolen from the Petronas Museum. He quickly returned to the Gypsy neighbourhood and informed others of the news. sharing a cell with Lara Timbly.]] James had a plan. He broke into the Police Station from the outside, remembering where the cell was from his earlier experience with the Police Station, and freed both Vlado and Dan's mother Lara. The Coherents and Lara returned to the Gypsy neighbourhood, and were shortly after informed by Krešimir that Patrik Von Dolph is on the move. Von Dolph was starting to summon The Great Goronoth on St. Jantol's Island, which was somewhat a middle part of the city. The Coherents rushed to get to the island, but everyone outside it, including policemen, couldn't reach it due to a protective spell put by Von Dolph. Dan saw an underwater entrance which led directly inside a house on the island. Santa was chosen to try to enter the house, and he did in unwillingly. Eventually, he showed it was possible to reach the island using that way. The other Coherents followed him and in the cellar of the house met Miro Skočimiš, a young rat-like individual. .]] The Coherents approached Patrik Von Dolph, and the two sides started insulting each other. Von Dolph especially started to hate Dan, who he attacked with a falling brick, but Dan survived by moving using his Element Duel skills. Von Dolph's anger caused rainfall. As the Coherents gathered one to the other, he attacked them. He threw Vlado into the sea using his magic, hit Bifsi with a brick, and transported James to Dark Dimension. Afterwards, having a hatred for Dan, he hit the 15-year-old with his hand and knocked him out. While uncounciouss, Dan had a vision of his deceased trainer Wada, which prompted him to regain his conciousness and knock Von Dolph out. The magic now stopped, and James immediately returned from the Dark Dimension. The invisible barrier which protected the island dissappeared, and the flying blocks fell to the ground. The Coherents were victorious, and the story of their victory was told to mayor Helliar. Helliar, after hearing that his city was almost destroyed by Von Dolph, decided to reward the Coherents. He allowed James to stay in the city; he released Vlado of all the charges; Santa was given a free treatment in Petronas General Hospital (although he didn't use it); and Dan was appointed a new trainer, Zorotos. The Coherents were invited to a party to Philip Morrison's penthouse, where they talked. And while they dissolved, each Coherent on their own, Von Dolph ended up in the worst cell of the Azkaban Prison, plotting his revenge. First exploits The Coherents continued to live on their own separately, in Petronas. DEP agency learned about their mission in the meantime, along with probably some other individuals. Dan Timbly started training Element Duel once again, this time with trainer Zorotos, who claimed that other Coherents are evil. His father Ronnie Timbly arrived to his house, but Dan with Zorotos' help moved him out. Around this time, DEP agency summoned James Robinson, due to his mutant powers, to track down a criminal known as Ivan Benotsky. Robinson accepted the job to earn money, and travelled to a remote village known as Bukhar, only to find out Benotsky came to Petronas. He found Benotsky in the city and killed him, but didn't get money from DEP. Vlado Krklec was asked by his neighbour Someq to enter a virtual version of Petronas, called Rentos, but Vlado was stuck in the world. There, he had to escape into reality by defeating a virtual mayor, called Rollen, with the help of an NPC named Astral. Santa continued to live a troubled life, and on one occasion almost died after meeting Dora Kex; he was saved by Miro Skočimiš. He had a rough night on other occasion, and had to visit various people to regain his memories, eventually discovering he helped Mala Sirena escape from a skinhead, which earned him million kunas. Fall of Coherents An ancient clan which was destroying cities throughout Maxwell during the course of history, named the Shadow Men, decided to finally obliterate Petronas. After several Shadow Men threatened Petronas residents, including Tymerio's threat to Wololo, the clan was ready to begin their attack. Tymerio was soon caught by the DEP agency and put in a cell made out of strong glass. The cell was, however, broken by Tymerio who then escaped. The DEP agency's leader decided to act by summoning the Coherents once again. Thus, he ordered his agent, Smith, to visit each individual and bring them all into the Military Base. The Coherents re-united in the base, but they had changed since they last met. Dan Timbly, who was training Element Duel with Zorotos, now believed the Coherents had luck during their fight against Patrik Von Dolph. Vlado Krklec, who in the meantime faced Rollen of Rentos, was also against the reunion, certain it would be dangerous. On the other side, James Robinson and Santa Claus Bifsi II were keen on fighting Tymerio and the Shadow Men. The meeting ended up in a quarrel. Dan argued with Santa, while James argued with Vlado. In the end, Santa proposed to James that the two of them should fight as a duo, but James thought of it as a stupid idea. Each Coherent went their separate way. Dan returned to the Practice Arena, thinking that the Coherents were idiots. James returned home with similar views, and decided to become the strongest mutant by training his legs - this would eventually lead into him becoming a superhero called Masker. Santa returned to the Gypsy neighbourhood where he talked to Krešimir. Also displeased with the Coherents, Vlado was at home approached by his neighbour Someq who claimed he fixed his virtual world Rentos. Luckily, the Shadow Men's attack was suddenly stopped, as their Leader died at the time. This meant that Master Murencio would now become the Leader, but in the process had to organise a rite which would take several months to end. Second exploits The Coherents were once again split, once again each on their own. James Robinson spent the following summer fighting as the superhero Masker, and thus getting rid of a great amount of crime in Petronas. He thus became a target of the new Lorcione crime family, whose boss was now Basilio Mancione. An individual known as Lizard became Masker's enemy, and defeated the superhero in a fight. Eventually James defeated Lizard, but with a price: he decided to stop being a superhero. Vlado Krklec entered The Haunted House once again and accidentally fused with a spirit named Kestler, which was living in the house. The spirit started influencing Vlado, who was also once again brought into the virtual world of Rentos, where he had a dangerous operation. He was now given special mechanic-like powers, and defeated Rollen. He returned to the real world, beat up his boss Alfa Beta and realized his life was interesting. Santa Claus Bifsi II played St. Jantol in a local theatre "Makromedija", and his frequent member of the audience would be his late wife's final husband, Neil. He and Neil were approached by the spirit of an old Claus, Aotris I, who gave them a task of finding the Claus Wand which was near Petronas until the morning, otherwise, one of them would die. The two spent the night looking for the Wand, which they stumbled upon in the morning. However, it was too late: Neil was killed, but Santa was now the owner of the powerful object. Dan Timbly was at the time getting ready to participate in the second Element Duel World Tournament under his trainer Zorotos. Ronnie Timbly, Dan's problematic father who in the meantime allied himself with skinheads, however, talked Alan Five into attacking his family. Dan faced Ronnie and defeated him in a brawl, but the fight ended up with Zorotos leaving the city shortly before the tournament. Dan entered the tournament without trainer by his side, and ended up losing in the second round to Patrik Apatomus. And as the Coherents were having problems on their own, being stronger than ever, Tymerio returned as the Master of the Shadow Men, ready to conquer and destroy Petronas once and for all. He made a portal near the Petronas Cemetery, ready to activate it in the following days so that his army could arrive and obliterate the city. The Coherents X DEP agency once again spotted Tymerio in Petronas, and the leader of the agency was keen on assembling the Coherents for the second time. This time, the four didn't meet at once, but in pairs, not knowing who they were going to meet on location given by agent Smith. Dan Timbly met with Santa Claus Bifsi II next to the Main Tower. The two, still at odds with each other, started to quarrel, which resulted in Dan attacking Santa with his Element Duel skills, and Santa fighting back with the power of the newly-found Claus Wand. The two realized they shouldn't fight and that they were once again being summoned as the Coherents. Thus, they decided to look for the other half of the team. At the same time, in the Oakland Park, Vlado Krklec met with James Robinson. The two insulted each other, and started their fight as well. James jumped with his unbreakable legs placed forward, being skilled after fighting as Masker, and Vlado decided to defend himself using his powers acquired in Rentos, which mixed with Kestler's spirit inside of him. The two also realized fighting was useless, and decided to look for the other half of the Coherents as well. The two pairs bumped into each other near Vlado's house. There, they talked to agent Smith who was leaving Frančesko Tijelotvor's house, and decided to make new pairs to find Tymerio, who Smith told them about. Now, James and Dan were told by Smith to go near The Campanile to visit another member of the DEP agency who would help them. This was proven to be Tomislav Jantol, who introduced himself as Thomas Jontral. Meanwhile, Santa went to Icerman's Strip Club, while Vlado waited for him outside. Tymerio then proceeded to attack mayor Helliar, almost killing him the process. He then teleported himself to the DEP leader, who told Tymerio he had a team - the Coherents - that would stop him. He told Tymerio the names of the Coherents, and even included Tomislav Jantol on his list. James, Dan and Tomislav split up to search for Tymerio and his portal. James went inside The Campanile, but was on his way at the top stopped by Tymerio who teleported himself in front of James. James attacked Tymerio by jumping from the stairs with him, but Tymerio teleported himself to safety before landing on his legs. Tymerio then proceeded to teleport himself near Dan. He was transported in front of Dan's house, and mistook Božidar Vilušić, who had just left Dan, for Dan. He beat up Vilušić beadly, not believing him not to be Timbly. While waiting for Santa in front of Icerman's Strip Club, Vlado was then attacked by Tymerio. He managed to fight back, and Tymerio, realizing Vlado's powers are great, left him. Vlado, upset about Santa being in the club for so long, left the place to meet with James and Dan. Santa soon left the club and was approached by Tymerio, who he attacked with his Claus Wand. Tymerio left him and proceeded to attack Tomislav Jantol, beating him up badly. He realized he was out of his magical dust which allowed him to teleport, so he patiently waited for his portal to open and army to destroy Petronas. army from entering Petronas.]] Vlado visited Dan at Dan's home and the two went to look for James. The three met on the Square of Dead Poets, and were soon approached by Santa. They discussed the fact that they had no plan to defeat Tymerio, but luckily, Santa got an idea. He told others he had to do something and to meet with him on the same square in twenty minutes. Dan went home to watch TV and was convinced his Element Duel days were behind him. Vlado met a local resident, Fantom, who he talked with. And while James visited his workplace, the City History and People Monument, Santa called his ancestor, Aotris I, and asked him to use the Claus Machine, which could be used in such way only once. Using it, he stopped time for everyone but himself. He thus had time to look for the portal, and found it next to the cemetary. He managed to make portal unusable, even defecating into it. As the time returned to its normal flow, the Coherents were now led by Santa to Tymerio. Tymerio explained to them how he would destroy the city and told them about the Shadow Men. In a fight that followed, Tymerio was defeated, but before his demise, he transported James to Dark Dimension with himself. The DEP agency conducted an interview wih the remaining Coherents, all of which expressed their sorrow with the fact that James was dead. James was, at the time, hidden in a different dimension, unable to go back. Third exploits Sometimes after the demise of Tymerio, Dan Timbly met a new friend who arrived to his school and shared a similar love of Element Duel: Leo Sparks. Oldt, leader of the Light Dimension, summoned the Guardian of the Light, Aston Eugled, to travel into the Dark Dimension and save a spirit that was residing there. Aston obeyed, and subsequently met James Robinson, who he transported back to Maxwell. Santa Claus Bifsi II was visited by witch Ezriela from his past who demanded money from him, and by St. Nicholas who decided to stay at his place. After a fight with Ezriela over the Claus Wand, Santa broke the magical object and returned home. He was, however, soon arrested under charges that he killed Amanda Vjetrobran. trial, with all of The Coherents present.]] The Coherents were once again assembled during Bifsi's trial, where James, as Santa's lawyer, with the help from mayor Helliar, had to prove Santa's innocence. Despite the accusations from Harry Potter, Santa was proven not to be guilty with the summoning of Mate to the courtroom. Few days later, Dan was appointed by headmaster Zuro Karleuša to investigate Amanda's death by getting close to Leo Sparks. Dan and Leo afterwards stopped brainwashed professor Božidar Vilušić from going into the New Main Mayoralty and killing Helliar. meeting with Vlado.]] James Robinson had a date with Nika Mukičić, who eventually became his girlfriend. While outside, the extreme followers of Ivan Benotsky located agent Smith who told them that James killed their leader several months earlier. James' flat was filled with TNT and destroyed. James found the followers and defeated them, and was soon given a new house by Helliar. Vlado Krklec, who was being influenced by Kestler, started doing mathemathics. He was told by Someq that his Rentos powers were killing him, and he thus started wandering Petronas. He eventually came back to Rentos, where he had another operation - this time he got rid of his powers and returned to the real world healthy. Relationships Allies * Gypsies ** Andrija ** Krešimir * DEP Agency ** DEP agency's leader ** Agent Smith † ** Tomislav Jantol * Lara Timbly * Miro Skočimiš * Helliar Enemies * Patrik Von Dolph * The Shadow Men ** Tymerio † Appearances * The Coherents - Part 1 * The Coherents - Part 2 * The Coherents - Part 3 * Fall of Coherents * Masker's Battle (Seen briefly in a flashback) * A New Era (Seen briefly in a flashback) * The Coherents X - Part 1 * The Coherents X - Part 2 * The Coherents X - Part 3 * Helliar's Problem Category:Teams Category:Groups and organizations